


When the world is silent 當世界寂靜無聲

by losakive



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losakive/pseuds/losakive
Summary: 柯拉松存活設定，ＣＰ太虐，只好自割腿肉滿足自己。（笑）
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law, 柯拉羅
Kudos: 13





	When the world is silent 當世界寂靜無聲

**Author's Note:**

> 柯拉松存活設定，  
> ＣＰ太虐，只好自割腿肉滿足自己。（笑）

夜色如墨，濃稠的裹緊一整片天空。

天氣很不錯，夜晚的海風帶著絲絲縷縷的細雨；即將入秋的夜裡，風沒有冰冷刮骨的冷冽，只足夠掀起衣角、稍稍滲進大衣的內裏。

事件結束之後，他們在這裡停留下來。建築了一個他倆稱之為家的地方。 羅說他的夢想已經結束，剩下的日子、他只想安安靜靜的待在他身邊，什麼事情都不要現在去想、只要待在他身邊就夠。

柯拉松攏了攏自己的黑色羽毛大衣，對著大海點了一根菸、淺淺的吸了一口，充足的氧氣讓燒著菸草的火光亮得像天空的星子。 海邊潮濕的空氣依稀也讓菸草帶上了淡鹹的味道，他吐出那口菸、便不再碰了，只是看著眼前裊裊升起的白色煙霧，以及聞著略顯嗆鼻的燃燒味道。

這是什麼時候養成的習慣？他已經記不清楚。從自己死了一次之後開始，還是生活趨於平靜之後？

小小的火焰燒著，努力的吞食氧氣、讓自己發光發熱，連它也是這麼的努力。自己爬過多少的荊棘，身上的傷痕像是噩夢留下的痕跡一樣跟隨著他，但他得努力活著、努力回報給那個他最愛的人。

不過，羅不喜歡他抽煙。

這個念頭剛閃過腦海，眼前出現的手就抽走了嘴裏的菸，微涼的雙唇直接吻上柯拉松剛抽完菸的嘴——但舌頭卻是溫暖的。

他反客為主的將舌頭伸入、細細品嘗，讓對方的唇舌都染上一點點菸草的苦味。雖然自己的小情人主動的時候很可愛、但在情事上他習慣多一點主動。畢竟看著對方因著自己眼角微紅、泛著水氣並且上氣不接下氣的模樣，他實在無法形容那有多麼美好。

「我起來的時候...、嗯，你不在...」羅含著柯拉松的下唇，模糊不清的囈語、像個沒睡飽的孩子，「起來好冷...」

柯拉松低頭一看，羅只披著自己的粉紅色愛心碎花襯衫，下半身鬆垮垮的套著牛仔褲、釦子也沒釦。敞開的褲頭之下，是微微露出的深色毛髮...

——混小子，連內褲都不穿。

如此引入遐想的穿著，看得柯拉松老臉一紅。

「小傻子，你就穿這樣跑出來、不怕感冒？」

小混蛋伸出手摟著他的脖子，將自己緊緊貼著柯拉松的羽毛大衣、享受著上頭絨毛與羽軸略略刺癢的感覺。

「——冷...」撥開大衣，羅將臉頰貼上柯拉松同樣裸露著的胸膛——除了那些猙獰的傷痕、更多的是猩紅點點滿佈，還有剛剛自己咬出的齒痕——

「誰准你自己跑掉，我還沒玩完呢⋯」

羅順著自己剛剛的咬痕、咬住眼前深粉色的乳頭，讓自己的舌尖順著皮膚上細細小小的組織凸起打轉。雙手更是不安分的撫弄柯拉松的腹部，壁壘分明的腹肌線條、往側邊摸過去，再用指尖輕輕抓撓一會兒，柯拉先生很快就會受不了了⋯⋯

果不其然的聽到柯拉松逐漸沈重且不穩的吸氣聲。

「臭小子，還勾引我、找死？」 柯拉松趕緊抓住兩隻不安分的小爪子，在自己失控之前先發制人的阻止這頭小野獸：

「剛剛你都昏過去了，還要貪心？」

「就說了不夠，」羅笑得妖嬈嫵媚，「要不要試試看，要再幾次可以讓我爬不起來？」

-

手指流連在手感極佳的臀肉上，時而抓捏、時而輕揉；順著臀縫撫摸，裡面儘是不久前荒唐過後的證據

——粘粘膩膩的各種液體，字面意義的各種。

柯拉松不急著進行下一步，修長的手指只是順著穴口慢慢畫著圈、淺淺的戳刺，這種搔不到癢處的愛撫，對羅來說根本滿足不了已經飢渴至極的身體。

「不要、不要玩...快點、快點嗯——...」

柯拉松的手指很長，來自於他天生異於常人的體格。每每手指進入自己的身體，總是可以毫無阻力的直接按到敏感處，羅想起那種噬骨噬魂的快感、忍不住的全身打顫。

「你、...你是不是不行...！」 張牙舞爪的小野貓只剩下一張嘴可以逞兇了，雖說一邊喘息一邊眼眶含淚、一點威脅也沒有。

柯拉松笑著將羅剩下的聲音全數含入嘴裡。

「叫柯拉先生。」他不輕不重的咬了對方一小口，「叫了就給你喔、乖乖的。」

羅咬著下唇，緊抿著不肯說話、不斷累積的快感讓他眼眶越發的紅了起來。此時柯拉松冷不防地把手指按了進去，不偏不倚的就按在了羅最敏感的那處——...

「啊！啊——...柯拉、柯拉先生...」

「乖孩子。」

敏感處被持續的愛撫著，羅連嘴巴上的氣勢都已經逞不了兇了，柯拉松的指尖像是帶著電流、在濕潤並且依舊緊緻的內壁擦出一串串的火花。

下腹部不斷累積著的痠脹感，讓羅忍不住夾緊雙腿、緊緊扣住柯拉松精壯的腰，肉壁敏感得收縮不斷，貪婪著咬緊柯拉松的手指。 下身已經完完全全的勃起，前端也溼的不成樣子、不斷滲出透明的液體，他忍不住扭著腰、讓自己可以更多的摩擦那最舒服的地方，也蹭得柯拉松一肚子滑膩。

什麼羞恥心還是自尊心通通滾邊去了，羅仰著脖子、不斷的向柯拉松討吻，享受著唇舌交纏的滿足、喉嚨也不停滲出小動物一般的聲響。

「羅像貓咪一樣可愛，舒服的時候會呼嚕。」

「舒服...好舒服...！再多一點——、啊啊...」羅抱緊柯拉松的脖子，在他耳邊不斷吐出溫熱的呼吸、以及甜軟的喘息，甚至偷偷地伸出濕軟的舌尖，輕輕舔吻後者耳尖的敏感。

他是故意的。 畢竟、他總是知道，怎樣可以讓他的情人失控、怎樣可以撩撥對方到失去理智。

柯拉松的手指明顯的僵了那麼零點五秒鐘，緊接著的是驟雨般襲擊的親吻，咬著耳廓、脖子、鎖骨，一路留下了吻痕鋪成的軌跡。

他得好好教訓這隻不乖的小野獸！讓他知道撩撥一個身心健全、功能正常的大人會有什麼結果！

在羅還來不及反應，柯拉松一個前傾、直接將人壓倒在床上；指尖毫不猶豫再次按向敏感處，另一隻手也抓住已經硬挺的勃起不斷撸動。

他技巧性的不斷刺激敏感的頂端，不到幾秒鐘的時間、已經聽到羅哭喘出求饒的呻吟。

「啊...這樣太、嗯...、要射...了...」強烈的射精感襲捲而來，羅覺得眼前點點白星閃爍著、理智已經緊繃到斷弦。

其實羅也不太記得他今天晚上高潮了幾次，但這一次的高潮依舊是這麼強烈，稀薄的液體還是爭先恐後的射了出來，沾濕了已經濕透了的下半身。

高潮後的失神表情，讓羅像隻吃飽饜足的貓，粉色的舌舔著艷紅色的唇、彷彿是在回味著方才淋漓盡致的高潮；手撫摸著沾滿液體的腹部，抹開後再含著沾濕的手指、舔的津津有味，不斷地發出嘖嘖水聲。

這個畫面足以讓這個身心健全的大人再撸十次。

羅一手將柯拉松拉了下來，緊緊摟住，嘴不客氣的再次吻了上去，另一手往下抓住了柯拉松早就硬得發痛的莖體。

「我還要...，柯拉先生。」羅在他耳邊說：

「操壞我。」

唐吉軻德．羅西南迪、代號柯拉松，39歲，突然有了一種自己惹了不該惹的野獸之感。

-

這一次，他確定這頭野獸爬不起來了。

－－至少到天亮之前。

再次燃起一根菸，這一次的星火、帶著的是受潮後的苦味，卻又保有著香氣與醇厚。柯拉松默默吸完最後一口，捻熄了手裏的星子便扔出了窗外。

回過頭看著熟睡的羅，他睡得這麼平靜、像是小時候在自己隔音罩底下睡得那樣香甜與安穩。他不知道將來的路會如何，他只想安靜地陪著他走的很遠很遠。

他的一切都是要給他的，也是他給的。

我會為你捻熄一切嘈雜，只願給你一夜安靜。

「我愛你喔。」


End file.
